Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, and specifically relates to a liquid crystal panel and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel.
Description of the Related Art
As the manufacture technology of display develops, the liquid crystal display technology develops rapidly, and has gradually replaced the conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display and becomes a mainstream technology for a flat panel display in future. In the field of liquid crystal display technology, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is widely applied to fields such as television, computer, mobile phone and the like since it has advantages, such as large size, high integration level, powerful function, flexible process, and low cost.
A liquid crystal panel is generally made by assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate and filling with liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal panel has a display area and a peripheral area, and the array substrate and the color filter substrate are sealed by a seal glue in the peripheral area.
In order to keep a certain assembly thickness of the liquid crystal panel in the peripheral area, silicon sphere or glass fiber is generally incorporated into the seal glue, since the silicon sphere or the glass fiber has a relatively high hardness, and is capable of playing a good supporting effect. However, the size of the silicon sphere and the glass fiber cannot be selected arbitrarily, and thus it causes the assembly thickness of the liquid crystal panel in the peripheral area to be non-uniform, and results in the defect for example peripheral Mura, etc.